


Warmth

by Cymbidia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Spanking, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cymbidia/pseuds/Cymbidia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes home from a long day and needs some tender loving care. Bucky provides in the form of a hard spanking. Steve wears some cute lacy lingerie. There is no plot in here whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY IMANI  
> this is late but it really kicked my ass when i was going from first draft to second draft  
> sorry I dragged u down to hell and sorry i keep enabling your descent from cinnamon roll to sinnamon roll. #SINNYSTRIKESAGAIN.  
> for everyone else, enjoy ;)  
> Beta in progress by the peerless agentcartinelli

Steve returned from his meeting with his teammates at Avengers Tower looking tired and irritated. He greeted Bucky with his customary hello kiss, then buried his face in Bucky’s neck and groaned. Bucky thought he looked like a man who needed a distraction and some love, so after a moment of careful consideration, Bucky stroked the back of Steve’s neck and asked, gently, “have you been bad?”

Steve stilled for a moment, then nodded. His face, buried against Bucky’s neck, was red and ashamed, but the tension drained out of him almost instantaneously.

“Oh Steve,” Bucky said, his voice was gentle with feigned disappointment. “You know I don’t like punishing you, so why do you always have to make me do it?”  
Steve averted his gaze and didn’t reply.

“Go get dressed and get me your brush, sweetheart.” Bucky instructed. Steve went into the bedroom where he retrieved out his favourite collar from their toy drawer and Bucky’s favourite paddle brush and undressed with hardly a rustle. The pair of lacy lavender panties he slid on were so tiny that it hardly contained him at all. The head of his half hard cock peeked obscenely over the edge, and the back of the panties framed the cheeks of his ass becomingly without doing a thing to over it. The matching garter belt holding up Steve’s thigh high stockings covered more of him than his panties did. Steve considered a bra, but passed it over for a sheer lavender camisole that floated down to his thighs. He returned to the living room with all due swiftness, embarrassed but eager to please, brush and collar clutched in hand.

Bucky stood beside their squashy blue sofa, his expression soft and his lips quirked as he waited for Steve’s return. He looked gentle and undeniably cuddly in soft grey sweatpants and a blue T-shirt with Steve’s shield emblazoned on the front. His hair was in a low ponytail that might once have been a bun, loose strands escaping to curl lovingly around the line of his jaw. He looked so relaxed and so at home in his own skin that Steve felt vaguely guilty about what he was asking of Bucky.

“Well?” Bucky said when Steve stood before him, pausing in hesitation. He still looked as relaxed and gentle as ever, but his voice shifted in that moment to something firm and unyielding.

Steve’s eyes flickered downwards, and there was a moment of debate before he knelt down at Bucky’s feet.

“Go on, then.” Bucky commanded. Steve raised his hands over his head, proffering his collar in one hand and the brush in the other.

“I’ve been a bad boy.” Steve said, his voice strained and hitching like it was his first time asking for punishment. “Please won’t you help me be better, sir?” Above him, Bucky curled his lips into a satisfied smile.

“Good.” Bucky said, taking the collar and fastening it around Steve’s throat. It was a three inch wide band of expensive buttery leather, secured with a simple buckle and decorated only with a pair of D rings at the front and back. Bucky slid two fingers beneath the leather to check the tightness even though he always buckled it at the same notch. When Bucky straightened, Steve offered the brush up again, this time with both hands.

“Please, sir,” Steve said, flushing with humiliation all the way down to his navel. “Bad boys need to be punished, sir.”

“And how do you want me to punish you, sweetheart?” Bucky asked, ignoring the brush for the moment. “Should I put you in the naughty corner? Send you to bed without dinner?” Steve’s hands jerked almost imperceptibly in response. It was a moment before Steve replied.

“P-please won’t you spank me, sir?” Steve said, squeezing his eyes closed. Bucky hummed, and deigned to take the brush from Steve. Steve’s arms dropped down to his side.

“Get up and bend over.” Bucky ordered, and Steve obeyed, draping himself over the arm of the sofa and hitching up his translucent camisole to place his ass on display. Bucky took his time admiring the view, and only gave Steve his first spank when Steve started to squirm under his gaze.

“Stay still.” Bucky reprimanded. Having decided that he’d made Steve wait long enough, Bucky raised the paddle brush and began laying it on Steve in earnest, peppering sharp stinging blows all over the globes of Steve’s cheeks and down at the crease of his thighs. Steve clutched an errant throw pillow, biting down on his lips to keep quiet and doing his best not to squirm away - or into- the blows.

Bucky tutted. “I wanna hear you, sweetheart.” He said. Steve squeezed his eyes shut and drew a deep breath.

“Yes sir.” Steve replied, voice shaky. When Bucky resumed the spanking, Steve began to respond with a beautiful litany of gasps and trembling moans. The stinging kisses of the paddle brush only ceased when Bucky turned Steve’s cheeks a bright glowing red.

“That’s enough warmup, sweetness.” Bucky said, running his cold metal hand over the heated skin to soothe the burn. He leaned over and murmured into Steve’s ear. “Ready for your punishment, baby?” Steve was already flushed pink from his neck all the way down to his navel beneath the lavender of his camisole, but at Bucky’s question and the hot puff of his breath, he blushed until his face was almost a match for his ass.

“Y-yessir.” Steve said in a small voice.

“And how many do you think a bad boy like you deserves?” Bucky’s voice was low and teasing as he kneaded Steve’s sore cheeks.

“Th-thirty five, sir?” Steve offered, voice uncertain and eyes coy. Bucky’s gentle kneading turned into a sharp pinch.

“Thirty five?” Bucky echoed. Steve bit his lip.

“F-forty, sir.” Steve hastened to correct himself. Bucky smacked his ass hard, much harder that the shallow stinging of the brush.

“You think this is a game, you little slut?” Bucky hissed. “You think this is a reward? You think I’m gonna let you off with a few smacks and a good dicking?”

Steve was torn between cringing at Bucky’s vehemence and laughing, because that was exactly what Bucky was doing.

“You’re getting fifty with my hand.” Bucky said. “My left hand.” Steve thought that wasn’t much more worse than the forty he’d suggested, but then Bucky added, “and then you’re getting thirty with the brush right over that eager little hole. I want you to remember that you’re being punished when I fuck you, baby.” Steve blushed redder, if that was even possible, and his cock jerked embarrassingly in his panties. The knot of worry in his belly dissipated. Bucky wasn’t always up for hurting Steve as much as Steve wanted, but he was obviously up to it today. Bucky pressed his right hand to the dip of Steve’s back as if to hold him in place, and raised his left hand. “Count off for me, baby.”

Bucky’s hand landed right over Steve’s sit spot, sending a jolt of pure sweet pleasure right to Steve’s aching cock. Steve keened.

“One, thank you sir.” He managed after a second. Bucky followed with another bruising smack over the same spot, and Steve could feel himself slipping into the haze of pleasure-pain and helpless humiliation that always overwhelmed him during a really good play session. Although Bucky’s metal prothesis was nimble and deft as a flesh hand and resembled one in all but colour, it had none of the give or the warmth of his real hand. It was also significantly stronger than even a serum-enhanced arm. Each slap of Bucky’s hand rocked through Steve with devastating impact, making Steve struggle to stay still against the barrage pleasure and pain. He was drifting, luxuriating in the exquisite humiliation of being bend over and spanked while dolled up in lace and frills, offering himself up like a desperate slut, totally at Bucky’s mercy.

His eyes drifted shut and his pink lush lips fell open, a steady litany of moans and sobs tearing out of his throat as Bucky’s hand set his every nerve alight with fire. Bucky had to remind him several times with hard pinches to his cheeks or flicks at his perineum to keep count as Steve lost himself to the pleasure of it. By the time Steve choked out his last “thank you sir,” his legs were trembling and his sit spot was fire-engine red, a bright circle of pain against the pink glow of his cheeks. Bucky hadn’t exhibited a shred of mercy as he administered Steve’s punishment, and a normal human might have been screaming or begging for mercy by now. Instead, Steve was squirming with overwhelming arousal. Bucky ghosted his fingers against the silky material of Steve’s panties. They were made of a sheer translucent material, and the slight dampness of Steve’s sweat had turned them totally transparent.

“Spread those cheeks and show me that slutty hole of yours, sugar.” Bucky ordered without giving Steve any opportunity for a respite. Steve reached back with shaking hands and tugged his cheeks apart, using his left hand to also pull aside the material of his panties. He hissed when his hand made contact against burning bruised flesh. The motion of spreading his cheeks sent jolts of pain frizzling through him again. Steve whined, but kept his hands where Bucky had ordered them.

“You don’t gotta count this one, Stevie.” Bucky said, rubbing his thumb over Steve’s tight pink hole, then picking up the discarded brush he’d used to give Steve his warm up. “Just try keep still.”

Steve yelped when Bucky let loose, landing his blows hard and fast dead centre over Steve’s hole, sobbing with total abandon as the pain of Bucky’s hits lanced through him, bruising his tender sensitive hole and making him swell up red and tight. The pain was transformative — transcendent, even. Every single impact shot straight to Steve’s straining dick, and his head was dizzy with the pleasure of it. It took every single ounce of his superhuman will to stay still and not writhe sluttishly the way he wanted to.

“Please,” he sobbed, even though he wasn’t supposed to speak without permission during punishments. “Please sir, harder sir.” Bucky, ever generous, obliged, hitting him with blows that would have knocked a normal human to the ground. Steve’s open mouth was wet with saliva, and he drooled a little against the cushion under his cheek. After a handful of hits he wasn’t even coherent enough to moan, and all he managed after that were weak hitching huffs of breath, driven out of him mostly with the pure force of the brush slamming into his hole.

Steve’s hands were trembling when Bucky stopped at long last, and the muscles in his thighs were flexing in the way that meant he was dangerously close to orgasm. Bucky gave Steve a sharp flick of the brush over his perineum, and Steve was almost startled as he came, muffling his shout into the couch cushions and rutting his cock against the rough fabric of the couch and the more delicate texture of his lace panties. Bucky gave him a moment to recover, rubbing at the redness of his cheeks gently.

“Have you learnt you lesson now, sweetcheeks?” Bucky murmured. Steve took internal inventory, and decided that he could probably still keep going.

“Nope.” Steve replied, much more cheerful after his orgasm. “I believe someone’s still gotta give me a, ah, a “good dicking” like I was promised.”

Bucky hummed, sounding dubious. “Gimme a colour, Stevie.” He prompted.

“Green.” Steve said. “Unless you’re asking me about the colour of my backside, in which case its the exact colour I want it to be.” Bucky prodded at the swollen redness of Steve’s hole worriedly for a moment, but he trusted Steve to know his limits.  
  
“Alright, honey.” Bucky said, voice slipping back into gentle firmness, only his mood matched Steve’s and he sounded significantly more playful. Bucky preferred to fuck like this, Steve knew, preferred laughter and gentle teasing and smiling obedience without any of the pain or humiliation that Steve loved so much. Bucky always gave it to Steve when Steve needed it, but seeing as Steve had gotten what he’d wanted, he wasn’t put out in the slightest to be good for Bucky. “Go lie down on the sofa.” Steve complied eagerly, slithering over the arm of the sofa he was bend over rather than circling around. He laid face down with his ass presented in the air.

Steve fished around in the mess of cushions and throw pillows on the sofa for a moment, and passed Bucky the little bottle of lube he found. Bucky drizzled a palmful of lube onto his metal fingers and upended the rest directly over Steve’s crack. The cold lube soothed somewhat the burn of the spanking, and Steve heaved a sigh. It turned into a sharp hiss when Bucky pressed his cold hand against Steve’s hot swollen hole. Bucky’s touch stilled, but Steve whined in protest, and Bucky dutifully resumed, slipping a finger in and working it in and out carefully, mindful of Steve’s bruises.

“Nnngh, another please.” Steve urged, and Bucky slipped another finger inside of him, twisting and scissoring his fingers. Steve groaned in pleasure as Bucky’s fingers brushed against his prostate, and his cock twitched as it regained interest in the proceedings. Bucky slipped a third finger inside of Steve when he deemed Steve stretched enough.

“Bucky, please!” Steve groaned. “I’m ready, please, just fuck me.”

Bucky chuckled. “Oh Stevie,” he said fondly, a smile in his voice. “You are such a slut.”

“F-fuck” Steve gasped. “Y-yeah, sure, Buck, I’m your s-slut. Please, just fuck me already. Sir.”

Bucky’s laugh was low and dark. “Alright doll,” he said. “Jesus, you’re such an eager little thing. Maybe I should just sit back and let you do all the work. Would you like that, honey? I bet you’d ride my cock like a desperate little whore, and without half a thought for how much that tight little hole of yours hurts because you’re so eager for a dick in you.”

Steve’s answering moan was low and breathy, and the twitch of his dick definitely confirmed his interest. Bucky smirked and flopped down on the couch with his legs splayed. Steve twisted around to straddle him, and Bucky tugged his head down for a deep, bruising kiss. Steve groaned when Bucky tugged on his lower lip with gentle teeth.

“Have at it then, darling.” Bucky said, making a grand sweeping gesture at his lap. Steve rolled his eyes and tugged Bucky’s sweatpants down under his erection. Bucky hadn’t bothered with underwear.

Steve lubed Bucky up, determined ignoring Bucky’s distracting little kisses along his jaw and the tug of Bucky’s fingers on his nipples through the sheer silkiness of his camisole.

“Bucky!” Steve yelped as Bucky surged up, dislodging the slippery grip Steve had on his dick as he shifted to to lick and pawed at Steve’s pecs, pushing the camisole up to mouth and bite at Steve’s sensitive nipples. “Bucky, please.” Steve said crossly.

“Sorry baby.” Bucky laughed, “I just can’t help myself when your pretty little tits are right there in my face.” Steve couldn’t stifle the embarrassed little gasp that Bucky’s words elicited. It always got to him, the way Bucky talked about his pecs as if they were breasts. Bucky smiled in delight at Steve’s response, eyes crinkling.

“You know how I love your sweet perky titties, sugar.” he crooned teasingly. “How could I help myself, when they’re always straining at your tight little T-shirts until they’re just about bursting through? And when we go out running, my god Stevie, how do I ever manage not to pin you to the ground and fuck those tits right there on the Lincoln Memorial while Wilson and the tourists and all the paparazzi watched and snapped pictures?”  
Steve replied with an indignant noise that morphed into a squeal as Bucky gave his nipples another sharp tweak.

“Bucky,” Steve protested weakly, clutching at Bucky’s shoulders and resisting the urge to push his chest further into Bucky’s grasp. Steve’s face was burning redder than his ass. “Jesus Bucky, I see you've learnt nothing from all those times the Sisters soaped your mouth.” Bucky grinned back at him, smug and self satisfied as he tugged and pulled on Steve’s nipples, giving them the occasional kiss until they were both red and raw. Steve was valiantly attempting to maintain a grasp of vague decorum, but he folded like a house of cards when Bucky bit down on his nipple and tugged.

“Jesus Christ!” Steve yelped as his dick twitched and oozed out some more precome. The front of that scrap of fabric masquerading as a pair of panties were soaked through and totally translucent thanks to the semen from his last orgasm and the steady stream of pre-ejaculate that his dick was drooling out. Steve tugged his panties down and freed his aching cock, then shifted in Bucky’s lap until Bucky’s cock was nudging at Steve’s hole. Steve smiled sweetly at Bucky, then pushed himself down onto Bucky’s dick, until Bucky was sinking inside of him in one long smooth motion, bottoming out far too quickly for the liking for his swollen abused hole, but quick enough to give him the satisfaction of making the smug grin slid off Bucky’s face as his face screwed up into the look Bucky got when he was trying his damnedest to not shoot off too early like a teenager.

Steve started fucking himself on Bucky’s dick with shallow tentative thrusts which soon morphed into enthusiastic bouncing. His hole was sore from it’s earlier spanking, and every thrust reminded him of that fact. The swollen ache of it seemed to amplify his pleasure, the drag of Buckys cock on his rim almost as pleasurable as the hard nudge of it over his prostate. Bucky tried to keep his cool at first, but soon he was thrusting upwards in tandem with Steve’s motions, mouthing wetly at Steve’s nipples and tugging on Steve’s cock. Steve’s second orgasm swept through him in a flood of pleasure that lasted for almost a full minute, each shift of Bucky inside Steve triggering a new cascade of shivery aftershocks. Steve didn’t collapse immediately like he was tempted to, but instead bit his lips and ground himself down hard and tightening the muscles in his ass to milk Bucky’s cock until Bucky followed with a shout, hands tightening almost painfully on Steve’s hips as he thrust upwards one final time and came.

Steve was always an interminably lazy lover after subbing, and he dismounted from Bucky’s lap with the grace of a baby deer, flopping down beside him and lying there, totally boneless. Steve knew that they should probably get cleaned up before things became uncomfortably sticky, but he was completely fucked out and couldn’t gather enough energy to care. Beside him, Bucky looked about the same.

“Hey, Stevie.” Bucky murmured just as Steve was about to drift off to sleep.

“Mmm?” Steve grunted without bothering to open his eyes.

“Didja get what you needed?”

Steve grunted again and threw an arm over Bucky’s chest. Bucky smiled.

“All right.” Bucky conceded, and settled closer to Steve and closed his own eyes.


End file.
